The Last First Kiss
by Hopeful Romantic
Summary: Just a little scene about the last kiss of Lorelai and Luke. Warning: character death.


**Disclaimer:** This is me disclaiming, insert pithy comment here (smile)

**Rating: **PG for mild swear and character death.

**Timleine:** Just sometime in the future after Luke and Lorelai are married.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, so this isn't really a story per-se. Heck, it isn't even a ficlit with a least a token attempt at a scene plot. This is just... I don't know what it is. Blame it on feeling sappy and melancholy at the same time. Maybe I listen to too much opera, or country, or Evanesence. If you have read any of my other sappy stuff with fluffy bunny endings, this ain't one of those. I warn you, there is character death. In fact, it is really the first time I have ever killed off a main character I think.

Also, this does not really have proper English. Anyone of my profs would have cringed, asked what was going on, and marked it failed in big red ink. I say this, because the first part couldn't even really be considered free verse I think. So if that makes you cringe, don't read, I'm thinking (smile) A really big sorry for all those English majors out there. (smile) Now without further ado...

* * *

_**The First Last Kiss**_

_Kissing. Kissing Luke in the rain; across the diner counter; in his apartment; on my porch steps; in the gazebo._

_Kissing. Kissing Luke; his lips, warm and tender; his cheek, feeling the pleasant rasp of his rough shaven face; his shoulder after we've made love, trembling and strong beneath my lips._

_Kissing. Kissing Luke; our first kiss on the porch of the Dragonfly; our first real date; the first time we made love; in the morning in his apartment; in the evening in my bedroom; in the diner when I come in for coffee and love._

_Kissing. Kissing Luke sweet and slow; hard and fevered; languid and sated; again and again, just because we can; just because it took so long to come together, and now we don't want to miss even one more kiss._

_Kissing. Kissing Luke in the dark warmth of night; in the bright light of morning; beneath skies full of stars; under the dappled light filtered through the golden elms; tangled in the light streaming in through his apartment windows; by the light of the movie screen; under the porch light that Luke changes._

_Kissing. Kissing Luke breathless; blissful; dizzy; happy; sad; sweet; passionate. Kissing Luke; I could never tire of kissing Luke; never have enough of his kisses; never want anything but to kiss my Luke. Each kiss is as necessary as breathing. Each kiss with Luke is a first kiss. Each one is a last kiss. Each kiss with Luke is a breath of always and forever; of everything, my everything. I love kissing Luke and I will carry each kiss with me into eternity…_

**"Lorelai," he sobbed **as he cradled her in his arms, heedless of the blood soaking into the heavy blue flannel of his shirt. "Lorelai."

His green truck was a crumpled mess in the middle of the road, a tangled twist of metal from the head-on collision with the car full of drunken college students. In the distance, Luke could hear the wail of sirens and he willed to them closer. He silently demanded the universe that they be on time.

"Lorelai," he sobbed, rocking with her, trying to desperately keep her with him. Already, he could see her eyes loosing their focus, her normally rose-leaf complexion turning ashen.

"Hold on, Baby," he begged her. "Just hold on."

"Luke," she murmured. "Oh, my Luke, don't cry."

"I'll stop, if only you promise to not leave."

"I…I'm not sure I can promise that one, Babe," she murmured, as her eyelids flickered.

"There is no way I'm letting you go. And, damn it you can't go. Who else is going to bully me into all those crazy town hall meetings, or those inane festivals? Who's going to talk through every movie, or wake me at two in the morning so I can see the first snowfall?"

Lorelai smiled weakly. "I never did get you to be my partner at the dance marathon."

"That's right…exactly."

"And you can waltz," she whispered.

"Only with you, Lorelai."

Her eyes slipped shut and she started to go limp in Luke's arms.

"Lorelai," he said her name desperately. "Lorelai."

She opened her eyes weakly. "I was pining for you too, you know. I was pining and then, you kissed me, and it was perfect."

"Lorelai," he wept.

"Kiss me, Luke. Please, just kiss me."

Luke brought his lips to hers and kissed her. He kissed her as if, like a fairy tale, it would bring her back, keep her with him.

"That was a great kiss," she whispered. "I love you Luke, I'm so happy I was your Mrs. Backward- Baseball Cap."

"I love you, Lorelai. I'll always love you."

"Kiss me again, Luke."

And he brought his lips to hers in one last first kiss…

**Fin **


End file.
